Fandemonium/Eps.21
This episode of Fandemonium is rated Mature, you have been warned. Last time on Fandemonium... Everyone paired up to find the super hound, eventually leading to Ginourm finaly getting back at Hark, Clyde and Pesh found the super hound, at last we will find the almost murderer. ML: The almost murderer is... ML: Uhh, I actually didn't hear you, could you say it again? All: Oohhh! The super hound whispers again. ML: ... Locke then faints again. Flame: Oh for fu- Steel: Oh Locke you b@$***d! Steel: Wake up! Steel then punches Locke in the head. Vulcan: What the hell do we do now? Steel: I'll tell you what. Xero: What? Steel: GET ME MY SURGICAL TOOLS! Flame: Shut the fu- Pesh: I don't see the point in this! Flame:- ya' f@#king b@$***d! Hark: Why don't we kill him now while he's asleep? Ginourm then punches Hark out. Hark: Back to sleep then (Thud). Flame: I'll tell ye' what we'll do. Flame: I'm going to the kitchen to steal some good food. Steel: Why didn't I think of that? Flame: Because your a f@#king idiot. Steel: Thanks anyway. Flame: (In the kitchen) Fridge. Chaos 12 then opens the fridge for Flame. Flame: Rubbish. Flame: Cupboard. Xero then opens the cupboard for Flame. Flame: Bollocks. Flame: And here I thought on a fancy TV program, they would have decent food. Meanwhile in the camera room. Producer: You'd think so, but were just a bunch of money stealing, law suiting, demon summoning b@$***ds. Locke then wakes up. ML: YO! Todays suprise challenge is to find all hidden cameras and report back. Eventually Hark returns with a camera. ML: Not like that! Heart: Were back! Pashie: We marked them all, do we win? ML: You aren't actually finished! Hark: Here (Hands camera). Everyone gets back and realises they lose because they see Heart and Pashie already there. Chaos 12: F@#K! Chaos 12: Badass time! ML: Your final suprise challenge is to move that god damn phone box over here! After "everyone" moves the phone. Locke opens the door and finds PKB and Heart making out inside. ML: What the hell are you doing?! PKB: Well, we were jus- ML: I know that! ML: Oh sod it, hey what is this here? Locke looks around to see the words "12 waz here 2014" scratched on the side of the phone box. ML: CHAOS YOU B@$***D! ML: YOU SCRATCHED MY BOX! ML: YOU UTTER B@$***D! Locke then presses a button on his palm, where everyone stands, except Chaos 12, a box of 200 padlocks falls on them. Flame: Ouch! That was my head you b@$***d! ML: Here's your locks, and there's the road! (Looks at Chaos 12) ML: (Calm) So, how's it been? Xero: You just kicked Chaos off the freakin' show! ML: Right-o! Will the next vote off be sincere? Will Flame ever leave when he wants? And will we ever get a confession cam? Find out next time on Fandemonium/Eps.22 Category:Fandemonium Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters